


Libertango

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Tango
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  ORIGINALE	A scelta/A scelta	"Strange, he shadows me back home/Footsteps echo on the stone,/Rainy nights, on Hausmann Boulevard/Parisian music, drifting from the bars" (I've seen that face before-Libertango, Grace Jones)





	Libertango

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaXNdVTGT0k.

Libertango

 

La giovane gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia, spostandogli il viso a sinistra, gliela posò su quella destra e gli fece nuovamente voltare il viso di scatto. Aderì con il corpo sottile a quello di lui, il giovane l’afferrò per la coscia snella stretta dalla calza a rete e le sollevò la gamba, la ragazza fece scattare il piede, facendo precipitare la scarpa rossa con il tacco a terra con un tonfo.

Si staccò da lui, liberandosi la gamba e indietreggiò, alzò di scatto l’altra gamba e lanciò via la seconda scarpa, il ragazzo la schivò spostando a tempo di musica la testa. I capelli castano chiaro gli ricadevano sulla pelle pallida.

Le note del tango risuonavano tutt’intorno, mentre le loro ombre si allungavano sulla strada formata dai sampietrini.

La ragazza sollevò le braccia sottili, unendo i polsi, girò su se stessa, dimenò i fianchi e si abbassò, rimanendo con la schiena ritta, piegando solo le gambe. Si raddrizzò, si slacciò i capelli, facendo ricadere la lunga capigliatura bionda sulle spalle sottili.

Entrambi erano illuminati solo dalla luce pallida del lampione sopra di loro.

Il ragazzo si sbottonò la camicia, lasciandola ricadere sul petto muscoloso, mentre la giovane muoveva le spalle, facendo scivolare una delle due spalline del suo vestito rosso sangue a pezzo unico.

Il giovane avanzò, le sue scarpe colpivano ritmicamente la strada, dando vita a dei pesanti passi che risuonavano per il vicolo deserto.

Una leggera nebbiolina stava avvolgendo il luogo, oscurando in parte l’insegna del bar chiuso al lato della strada. La scritta era rosso sangue e in lingua francese.

La giovane danzò intorno a uno dei tavolinetti all’aperto, la musica di un tango risuonavano proveniente dal fondo della strada, lì dove iniziava la piazza di fronte alla Cattedrale.

Il ragazzo la raggiunse e le avvolse il fianco con il braccio, traendola a sé.

La ragazza si liberò dalla stretta, si allontanò di un passo e accavallò le gambe, sollevando la minigonna dalle ampie spaccate laterali. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di lui e balzò, avvolgendogli le gambe intorno alla vita, con le dita affusolate dalle lunghe unghie laccate di rosso sangue gli sbottonò i pantaloni.

Il giovane le posò un bacio sul collo, le iridi color miele di lei divennero liquide, mentre il ragazzo le abbassa le mutandine di pizzo rosso sangue.

La giovane lo baciò con passione, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono seguendo la musica, mentre i loro corpi si strusciavano lentamente. Il ragazzo si abbassò i pantaloni e lei gli avvolse il collo con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano gli abbassava i boxer. 

Gocce di pioggia gelide iniziarono a sferzare i loro visi, arrossandoli, impigliandosi tra le ciocche dei loro capelli, scivolando lungo i loro colli, scendendo sotto i vestiti, appesantendoli e inumidendoli. 

La nebbia era resa argentea dalla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso i palazzi.

Il giovane la penetrò con un colpo secco, mentre i loro corpi eccitati e bollenti venivano solcati dalla pioggia divenuta scrosciante, la luna era stata coperta da pesanti nuvole nere e i due si cercavano a tentoni con le mani, tenendosi avvinghiati, il ragazzo entrava dentro di lei freneticamente, ma i loro gesti scattanti continuavano a seguire il ritmo della musica. 

La ragazza gli andava incontro, gli occhi socchiusi, le lunghe ciglia frementi in cui era rimasta impigliata una goccia.

< E’ tutto così strano. Un istinto animale che sembra riportarci a casa, come se ci fossimo sempre conosciuti > pensò.

Il ragazzo dava spinte violenti, con il bacino, gocce d’acqua schizzavano dai suoi capelli sempre più umidi e aggrovigliati, le sue labbra imprigionavano ripetutamente quelle di lei.

< L’eco della notte unisce le nostre ombre, qui, in Hausmann Boulevard e tutto questo sembra destinato a non finire mai e risuonare eternamente in me, come le note di questa musica > pensò. Continuò a prendere la giovane fino a venire, lo sperma si mischiò alla pioggia e al sudore, colando lungo i ciottoli di pietra della strada.

In lontananza la musica del tango si affievolì fino a svanire.

 


End file.
